Elements
by Fandomforever33
Summary: The agents find themselves in a weird mix with four kids who can control the elements. Skyward, fitzsimmeons, and May/coulson. Hope u like
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is fandomforever33, this is my first agents of shield fanfic. Hope u like loves**

* * *

In a small town in Wyoming, in Liberty middle school four kids walked out of the front doors. Three were boys the other one was a girl. The first girl was easily the shortest being five foot six, Savannah, she had blonde hair and a couple of strands dyed light brown, she had a skinny complexion, she had blue eyes, she had on a red t-shirt that said "You laugh 'cause I'm different, I laugh 'cause you're normal", blue jeans ripped in the knees, red converse, a black snapback, and a brown leather bomber jacket with a black zip up under it. Her black backpack slung across her right shoulder, you could tell she was the rebel-without-a-cause also you could tell she was crushing on the brown haired boy who was obviously crushing on her too. The boy, Connor, was five foot eight he had gorgeous blue eyes, he had a little muscle, he wore a green t-shirt, khaki cargo shorts, and black sneakers. His green backpack was being carried in his hand, next to him was another boy Tim he was five foot nine, he had coffee colored skin, he wore blue basketball shoes, he had on his basketball uniform on which was white with a navy blue stripe, and brown eyes. Then the other boy Nate, he was the tallest being five foot eleven, he wore a white long sleeve shirt, khaki cargo shorts, and black and white sneakers. He had blue eyes and his brown hair was spiked up in the front.

They all have powers Savannah controls fire, Tim controls earth, Connor controls water, and Nate controls air. They all walked to the dinner they worked. Savannah started showing off by doing flips and stuff, being a cheerleader had its perks. She did a running front handspring, landed and put her hands in the air. The guys clapped, and she said "Thank you, Thank you, your to kind." They kept walking then all the sudden Savannah yelled "Get down." Then a trank dart wizzed above their heads, they looked back and there were shield agents. Shield had been trying to catch them, they had been running for years. Savannah made a wall of fire separate them, the all got up and ran. They ran to the train station, got tickets and left they were all prepared to do this. They sat down, Savannah and Connor sat on one row Nate and Tim sat on the other bench elsewhere ...

Coulson received a call, he immeaditily called to team into the debriefing room. He said "Team we have a new mission, were the welcome wagon for a group of kids." He pulled up four pictures (looked in the beginning for description) he said "Director Fury wants us to take them in for a year then turn them over to Shield. We have the first pleasure of getting to meet them, oh and the children have special powers. Savannah thirteen years old controls fire, Timothy also thirteen controls earth, Nate thirteen controls air, and Connor thirteen controls water. These children are not armed but extremely dangerous, I want Skye, May, and Jemma to meet them. Don't worry we won't be far behind you I promise, and they should be arriving in Florida in twenty. We're about to land so be ready to leave." Ward the whole time of debriefing hand been worried, Skye in the field? He was very worried about her, no one knew but he liked her a lot and if something happened to her he would feel terrible.

Savannah's p.o.v

We got off the train, I looked down. I pulled my black hood from inside my brown leather bomber. I pulled my black SnapBack down, I looked over at Connor. He gave me a reassuring smile, we walked out of the station. I pulled out our credit card it was unlimited, my mom gave it to me. We were about to hail a cab, the three women walked up to us. One with flowy brown hair said "Hey do you kids need help?" Then I smelled gunpowder one cool power I get, I said " We aren't supposed to get help from armed strangers." The guys got in fighting positions, I deflected a bullet headed towards Tim. When the gun fires I can make it either misfire or go in another direction. Tim made a wall of rock for between us and them we ran. Fifteen minutes later we checked into a hotel and I grabbed a guitar for the music store across the street. I always sing for the guys, it was almost midnight. I strummed the guitar, and said "What should I sing tonight?" Tim said "The A Team." I started...

White lips, pale face

Breathing in snowflakes

Burnt lungs, sour taste

Light's gone, day's end

Struggling to pay rent

Long nights, strange men

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cause we're just under the upper hand

And go mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat

Tried to swim and stay afloat

Dry house, wet clothes

Loose change, bank notes

Weary-eyed, dry throat

Call girl, no phone

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cause we're just under the upper hand

And go mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

An angel will die

Covered in white

Closed eye

And hoping for a better life

This time, we'll fade out tonight

Straight down the line

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

They scream

The worst things in life come free to us

And we're all under the upper hand

Go mad for a couple grams

And we don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland

Or sell love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

To fly, fly

For angels to fly, to fly, to fly

Or angels to die

The guys were asleep, I put my guitar down and laid down on a chair. Then I drifted off to a good dream.

Coulson's p.o.v

I watched Savannah sing to the boys. She was so careful, her voice was soft. We waited for them to fall asleep, then we walked in. Ward grabbed Tim first, I grabbed Nate, May grabbed Savannah, and Fitz, Simmens, and Skye grabbed Connor. Then I went and grabbed their bags, a picture fell out of Savannah's bag. It was the four of them, they had arms on each others back. Savannah had her head on Connor's shoulder, he was blushing. Tim and Nate were laughing, I put it back in her bag. I grabbed her guitar and left the room, we drove back to the Bus. We put blankets down in the interrogation room and laid them down in there. I put their bags down next to them, then I saw that Connor grasp Savannah's hand. I smiled and left the room before I did I whispered "Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone its Fandomforever33, hope you like sorry for not updating for so long everything was just hectic. Thank you DeathFrisbee221 for the comments. I read over them and I'll work on slowing it down besides why can't the four of them have secrets? Thanks and hope you like. Also I'm really sorry about the confusion "Elements shifted" is not the second chapter. This is the second chapter. I do not own Agents of shield.**

* * *

Skye's p.o.v

I watched the kids for a few minutes, they were so peaceful and quiet. I saw Savannah open her eyes, she looked around for a moment then she was wide awake. I called Coulson and told him they were awake. He called in May he said "May I want you to come in with me, these kids are ( he paused) tedious." Then the two of them walked out and into the room.

Savannah's p.o.v

I heard the door unlock, I lit my hands on fire. Connor pulled out his water blasters, I felt a gust of wind next to me Nate was in a fighting position, and Tim was too. The door unlocked and a man and a woman came in, I looked at the door then they closed it. The man said "Hi I'm Agent Coulson, this is Agent Melinda May. We're not going to hurt you, you can put those down." I spat back,"Why should we listen to you?" May or whatever her name was said "Because we can help you now we don't want to cause trouble in an airplane that's four thousand feet above the sea ok?" Agent Coulson said "If you guys promise not to hurt anyone, or run we'll let you meet everyone on the ship." I looked back at he guys we all looked at Nate he said "Ok but you try anything and we will not hesitate to start a fight. Got it?" Agent Coulson nodded, we all walked out, there were four people there. One of the women walked over to me and held her hand out and said "Hi I'm Skye what's your name?" I looked at her hand then cautiously shook it, then another woman stepped up and said "Hi I'm Jemma Simmeons or just Jemma or just-" amother person said "Ok Jemma I think they got it I'm Fitz pleasure to meet you." Another man came up to us and said "I'm agent Grant ward please to meet you." I looked and everyone else was shaking hands and saying hi. Nate said "I'm Nate, that's Connor, that's Tim, and-" I said "I'm Savannah." Nate looked over at me, I did the good girl smile. Nate rolled his eyes and smiled, Connor laughed, and Tim smiled and shook his head. Agent Coulson said "Well kids welcome to the bus." After everyone got settled we all went to get to know each other better. I kept laughing at the funny stories they told. Maybe this place isn't so bad after all.


End file.
